


Spoils of war

by Alasse_m



Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (the edo tensei style), Amputation, Edo Tensei, Fanart, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Madara wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: MadaTobi week 2020 Week 1 - Madara Wins AUMadara has dreamed about this day for years
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817917
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Spoils of war




End file.
